Landslide
by MegaFrost4
Summary: The saddest thing happens to two sisters who've just met for the first time in forever.


**A/N: Check out my YouTube Channel and watch the story come to life! It's called "Elsa's Landslide"**

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna closed her eyes, crouched against the door she'd been trying to enter for years. Still, nothing. It will never open.

Elsa is on the other side of the door, literally frozen in her agony. Her parents are never coming back, and she can't control it. How is she when her room is covered in ice, snow falling continuously on her. She buries her head and cries.

"Elsa?" Elsa shuts off the tears, gets up and walks to her frozen bed. Anna apparently heard, so she left the still-closed door again. Only this time, she doesn't come back for the next three years. Elsa feels more alone than ever. Anna gives up all hope.

Three years later, it's the coronation day. Elsa is finally of age to take the throne. That means...the doors will open! Anna leaps out of bed, quickly getting over her drowsiness. She dresses in her new green gown, then calls for her maid to come fix her mess of a hair.

"I am so sorry, your highness." The maid apologizes as Anna winces when the brush pulls against her scalp. She must be tangling her hair in her sleep, she's sure of it. These knots are impossible.

Thirty agonizing minutes pass, and Anna storms out her bedroom, running down the halls, thrilled as ever to see the sun shine in through the windows and...the doors! As the servants are preparing for the big day, Anna is enjoying life coming back into the castle after so many years. She sees people enter the gates early, so she rushes outside, aghast at all of the people dressed and ready for the celebration of her sister.

Her sister!

She will finally get to see Elsa! Maybe then they could talk. Anna loves her sister, and knows how Elsa has isolated herself for years. As she herself is still trying to accept the fact her parents are gone, Anna can only imagine how Elsa must feel. She wants to help Elsa recover. If they could just talk!

_I took my love, took it down_

Elsa breathes, staring out the window. All these people, coming to see her. It's showtime. She pulls her gloves securely over her hands, remembering her father's words. _Conceal, don't feel...Conceal, don't feel..._Otherwise, everyone will know. And then what? She will be seen as a monster. So, Elsa decided she had to destroy her feelings. She can't show any emotion. She has a duty to her kingdom, to her family. Emotions like fear, happiness, anger, love...they're just gonna have to go. Disappear from her mind completely. She has to do it, for everyone's sake.

_Climbed a mountain and I turned around_

Elsa had practiced in her room for years, controlling her powers. Or at least, she tried. With more failures than success, she still kept on. Anna was too young, so she had to do it. She worked on it every day, but the icy tears of fear and heartache kept her from succeeding. Until she got it right one time. The morning of the coronation, she got it right. She picked up her makeshift items she would have to hold in her hands as she made her vow to become queen, and no ice showed. Finally!

_And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hill_

Before she exited her room, she looked back. How had she lived in here for years? She barely left to do anything...only when coaxed by her personal maid. She can't go back to this "comfort" zone. Even the window was covered, blocking out all light. There was a pile of snow, like a mini slope, hindering the outside world from coming in. The sun couldn't melt her frozen heart.

_Till the landslide brought me down_

Now her world is crashing down around her. She cannot hide. The snow will melt without her presence, creating a pouring landslide that will literally flood her room and the hallways. Elsa thought about turning around to retreat back, but once again, she shoved her fears aside, and continued to the church hall for her coronation.

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?_

The service was painfully long. She knew she had stopped breathing. She could not make eye contact with anyone in the crowd, especially her sister.

Her sister...

_Can't the child within my heart rise above?_

Oh, how she wished she could change this. Why can't she go back to her happy childhood, before all of this happened. Anna doesn't even remember. And she must never know what Elsa is capable of. No, she will _never _want to build a snowman.

_Can I sail through the changing ocean tide?_

"Your highness..."

Elsa is pulled out of her thoughts.

"The gloves..."

Oh, right. Elsa glares at him, hoping to avoid this. She slowly takes the gloves off, hesitates, then quickly picks them up, turns around, and just stares. Stares blankly ahead.

"...Queen Elsa of Arendelle..."

He barely finishes before Elsa almost throws the golden objects back on the pillow and shoves her gloves back on. Her eyes caught the bottom of the pillow covering in ice. Thankfully, it stops.

The hard part is over...

_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

The rest should be easy, right? All she has to do is smile, bow, and thank her subjects. She could do that, right? Her stomach does a somersault as she is announced, along with Anna...

Oh, how she misses her! And now, she can talk...but what does she say?

"Hello..."

Anna stutters. "Hi me? Oh! Right, right, uh, hi."

Elsa turns to her again. "You look beautiful." A gentle smile forms on her face.

"And you look beautifuler...uh, I mean..." Poor Anna continues to form a sentence. Elsa can't help but adore her little sister.

"I miss this..."

"Me too..."

_Mhmm.._

"What is that delicious smell?"

The two sisters close their eyes, and sniffs the scented air.

"Chocolate." They exhale and laugh together. Elsa is careful, covering her mouth a little.

Anna is then whisked away to dance by the Duke of Wesselton...Weazleton?...Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. She told him that she doesn't dance, leaving her poor sister to dance with this lively old man. She giggles at her sister as she gives her a look of "this is so awkward, but kinda funny." Elsa waves at her, and continues greeting her subjects.

A charming young man cuts in and disappears with Anna. Elsa wonders what could be going on. Then, after greeting more of her guests, a tap on the shoulder announced her sister's return with the man in locked arms, both with huge smiles on her faces. She had never seen Anna so happy before.

Oh no...

_Well, I've been 'fraid of changin'_

"You can't marry a man you just met." Elsa sticks her chin up, acting like she knows what's best. Well, she does, doesn't she? When Anna doesn't listen, saying it's true love, or what not, Elsa asks to speak with her alone.

Why can't Anna understand?

_Cause I built my life around you_

Elsa tries to reason with Anna, then turns and walks away, knowing she is escalating, which is _never _a good sign. How can Elsa let the one person in her life she is trying to protect leave her? Then she would be alone forever. She did all of this for her. How could Anna be so selfish? They used to be the center of each other's worlds...nothing could tear them apart...except, of course, Elsa's curse.

_But time makes ye bolder_

Fear strikes again as Elsa feels her left glove ripped off by Anna. She tries to reach for it, but Anna keeps talking nonsense. She can't know...

She turns her back on her sister, but Anna still continues...

"I said _ENOUGH_!"

Everyone backs up in terror, as ice is piercing towards them from Elsa's free hand. The sharp ice almost impales her sister, who still holds the glove in her hand. Elsa clutches her hand to her chest, and pushes the door behind her open as she darts away.

_Even children get older_

She can't go back.

Her memories, her old life, her sister...she has to go.

_I'm getting older too_

Her dark secret has been revealed.

_Oh, I'm getting older too_

Elsa runs across the ocean, each wave freezing to her touch. She can hear her sister's cries to come back. But she never will...

_Ahha...take my love, take it down_

Once again, Elsa tries to shove her emotions down, but it's harder this time. So much harder...

_Ahha...climb a mountain and I turn around_

This literal mountain she climbs is easier...yet just as painful...

She looks down, seeing nothing but snow. And then she lets it go at last.

_And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hill_

She looks at herself in her ice fortress she has built. She is happy with herself...not really, but she can at least look at herself in the mirror without fear in her eyes.

_Well, the landslide bring it down_

Days go by, and Elsa is still in pain from the hurt she caused her sister. But can never go back. She has to move on.

_Oh...the landslide bring it down_

Elsa has a harder day than usual. She keeps fighting herself to go back and explain everything to her sister. Her emotions get the better of her, and she screams, causing a landslide. The walls around her cave in, bringing it down.


End file.
